heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Astonishing Tales Vol 2 2
* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Endless Stolen Sky (Part 2) | Writer2_1 = Daniel Merlin Goodbrey | Penciler2_1 = Lou Kang | Inker2_1 = Craig Yeung | Colourist2_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer2_1 = Dave Sharpe | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Captain Nigel Merriweather Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Spirit of Free Enterprise | StoryTitle3 = Hero's Diner | Writer3_1 = Ted McKeever | Penciler3_1 = Ted McKeever | Inker3_1 = Ted McKeever | Colourist3_1 = Chris Chuckry | Letterer3_1 = Dave Sharpe | Synopsis3 = MODOK happens upon an Iron Man look-alike and kills him, only to see the Hulk off in the distance. As he approaches the Hulk, he finds out it is nothing but a Hulk-shaped balloon, advertising the 'Hero's Diner', where all the staff dresses as famous heroes. Enraged that the heroes would be 'honored' in such a way, it's not until he sees a sugar/cheese shaker in his own form that he goes off the deep-end, killing everyone in the place. As he's leaving, a car pulls up to eat there, and 'Astro Kid' is hanging out the back window. After a few choice words, Astro Kid shoots a suction-cup-dart into MODOK's eye as his parents drive away. MODOK's arms are too short to reach the dart. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * "Astro Kid" * Astro Kid's parents Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Iron Sign-Holder * Hulk Balloon * Captain Waiter * Spider-Chef * The Host of Thunder * numerous unidentified people in super-hero costumes Locations: * The Hero's Diner Items: * A MODOK sugar shaker Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Bobby and Sam in Mojoworld, Part 2: Mojo Makes a Deal | Writer4_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler4_1 = Nick Pitarra | Inker4_1 = Nick Pitarra | Colourist4_1 = Nathan Fairbairn | Letterer4_1 = Dave Sharpe | Synopsis4 = Mojo uses televised gameshows to decide how a movie contract is written. Apparently Mojo is great at all televised gameshows, but cannot win any board games. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Mojo Mom * Mr. Mojo * Mojo Kids Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Can the Punisher and Wolverine survive a round with the ferocious Predator X--and who is the beast’s sexy wrangler? Has Arno Stark, the Iron Man of 2020, met his match in a band of hijack-happy sky-pirates? Will M.O.D.O.K. make it through a meal without killing anyone in a superhero greasy spoon? And are newbie directors Cannonball and Sunspot (of New Mutants) going to make movie magic in the Mojoverse? All is revealed here! | Notes = * Most stories were reprinted as Marvel Digital Comics Exclusives. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/comic_books/issue/23803/astonishing_tales_2009_2 }}